MHA Valentine One-Shots
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: A collection of My Hero Academia One-Shots revolving around all different pairings all rated M
1. KiriKami

Being Rejected Isn't Always A Bad Thing

A/N: So I said I wanted to write a valentine's day fanfic and I was given loads of prompts by Nina3491 for different ships in MHA and so I plan to get through each one first shall be KiriKami! So I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Kaminari's POV

I sighed as I walked down the halls of U.A. Academy today was valentine's day and I'd gone to the class of this pretty third year only to be rejected cruelly by her in front of her entire class which resulted in each and every one of them laughing at me. As I entered the dorm I let out another sigh, glancing around I saw that Bakugo and Kirishima were sitting in the communal seating area having a conversation; I paid them no mind and made my way to my room.

Before I could make it there Kirishima had clearly seen me dejected and followed me "hey what's up man?" he asked placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

I glanced up at him tears prickling at the corner of my eyes which clearly didn't miss Kirishima's own red orbs as he moved his hand to ruffle my hair and suddenly there was no reason for me to answer he knew exactly what happened "why don't we hang out instead?" he asked with a soft smile showing off his shark like teeth. I smiled at this nodding not trusting my voice at this moment in time and he grinned "come on then~" he chirped before taking my wrist in his hand and leading the rest of the way "if we go to my room I have loads of snacks we can munch while watching TV~" he added as he took me in that direction and I happily followed it would be better than sitting in my room and crying myself to sleep.

As soon as we got into Kirishima's room he directed me to sit on the bed as he went to grab plenty of sweets and cakes placing them on the bed before going to put a movie on and then moving to sit next to me on the bed. To my delight he had put on a romantic movie, we snuggled into the mattress opening up the first snacks of the night.

We ate all the way through the snacks till there was nothing left and I pouted at this "We're out of snacks…" I told him with a small whine. He looked down a frown on his face, he was about to say something but I cut him off "I know I'll bake some!" I exclaimed getting off the bed "I'll be back soon~" I told him and skipped out the room and to the kitchen once in there I quickly grabbed what I'd need and started to make the mix for some heart shaped chocolate chip cookies.

I started to make the mix and getting the grease proof paper and trays ready. When the mix was complete I grabbed the bowl and started to walk towards the trays only to not see that someone had left a broom in the way and I'd of course tripped on it spilling the mix everywhere which of course included myself it went all over my clothes and even in them and on my hair. It was of course at this moment that Kirishima had decided to come in and check on me "is everything alright in here..?" he asked looked around at the mess and then at me.

"No of course not," I said with a huge pout "I've got stupid cookie dough all over my clothes and IN them," I huffed out complaining about it as I started to strip of my clothes right then and there feeling so yucky that the dough was in my clothes, of course I wasn't paying Kirishima any attention as I did this as I started to remove my pants so I was now standing in nothing but my boxers. It wasn't like anyone else was up now it was far too late so I had nothing to worry about or at least that's what I thought but I was not prepared for what Kirishima did next. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle he let his hands explore my stomach and chest. "K-Kirishima…" I squeaked out now shyly glancing behind me.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't find the red head attractive, I mean he's incredibly sexy especially in his super hero costume showing off his body like that and all not to mention he has an A star personality and is incredibly loyal but I'd never thought of him that way before. I always believed that I was straight I mean I liked girls I knew that for sure but that had never stopped me from admiring his body. I caught a glimpse of his beautiful red orbs the pupils now dilated as his hands continued their exploration of my body. Before I could say another word to my friend to try and snap him out of it his lips were on mine and he was kissing me fiercely as I gasped in surprise he dived his tongue in letting it explore every nook and cranny as if it was going to be the only time he'd ever get to do this, but this was not the case the moment our lips met I realised something I'd always been in love with this man from the moment I first met him I just didn't know it then but I did now and nothing was going to stop me from getting my man.

One of his hands moved to grab my ass kneading it gently causing me to moan lightly. This however brought Kirishima back to his senses as he let go of me and back away slowly a look of horror on his face as he gazed at me spluttering out, "I-I'm s-so sorry…D-Denki…" before he turned to run out the door but before he could I grabbed his wrist successfully stopping him.

I blushed deep red as I stared at his feet now "d-don't go…" I whispered out shyly as he turned to gaze at me questioning in his red pools. "I-I really like you and w-would like to c-continue…" I mumbled out shyly but that was all he needed to hear before he was pushing me up against the counter and his lips where on mine once more one of his legs went in-between my own lightly rubbing against my crotch.

Before things got too heated he pulled away and looked me in the eye once more "you're sure you want this? Because when I start I won't be able to stop myself…" he voiced now wanting to make sure that I was one hundred percent behind this. I smiled at this nodding as I moved my hand to brush through his hair using it to bring him closer for another kiss showing him just how serious I was about this. He smiled and returned it and not another word was said on the subject.

He pushed me further into the counter as he devoured my lips his hands moving to explore my body once more. It doesn't take long for his hands to find their way back to my ass returning to kneading my round globes once more causing another light moan to leave my lips. This spurred him on as he deepened the kiss his hands getting more and more rough with every second.

I let my own hands explore as they reached out and under his shirt to feel those stunning stomach muscles, I let my hand wonder all over feeling every inch of him letting them trail up to his chest and then around to those amazing back muscles. I couldn't wait any longer for what I knew he wanted too and it was clear that he couldn't wait for it either as he raised a hand up placing three fingers at my mouth "suck," he ordered me and I did just that taking them into my mouth and sucking on them, running my tongue over each digit making sure to get each one lovely and wet ready for what was to come. His free hand moved to slip my boxers down to which I easily stepped out of them leaving me stark naked now my erection now springing free from its confines. I blushed deep red utterly embarrassed to be naked in front of Kirishima I mean my body was so lean and lanky compared to his it was so unattractive.

When he deemed that as wet enough he removed his fingers and moved them to my entrance. He slipped one of them past the tight rings of muscles which made me squirm a little not because it hurt or anything no there was no pain it was just slightly uncomfortable. He let me adjust to the unusual feeling before he started to thrust his finger in and out of my entrance starting to prepare me for what was to come. It wasn't long before he was adding a second finger; this time there was a slight amount of pain at the intrusion but nothing that I couldn't handle. He started to scissor his fingers stretching me as he continued to thrust them in and out of my entrance. I moaned and groaned softly as he prepared me his free hand moved up to play with my chest paying particular attention to my nipples, pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs drawing out a rather sensuous moan from my lips which turned him on even more. I blushed so much as he leaned forward to start licking the cookie dough mix that was still on my chest and stomach a little from when I spilled it. "This mix is delicious it's a shame it got spilled everywhere~" he commented continuing to lick my body until it was clean drawing out small moans and groans from my lips.

I moved my hand in-between our bodies to palm him through his pants gaining me moan that went straight to my cock making it twitch in anticipation. "K-Kirishima h-hurry…" I moaned out now causing him to growl lightly as he added the third and final finger to which I did cry out in pain this time fuck that hurt it was really stretching me as his fingers continued to scissor stretching me for his big size. I started to undo his pants pulling them and his boxers down enough to now free his erection, when I looked down at it I think I stopped breathing for a while it was so big, much bigger than I thought it would be. I gulped a little as I took it in my hand and started to pump it slightly. He moaned softly at my actions as he captured my lips in another searing kiss as he continued to thrust his fingers into my ass, he curled his fingers slightly to the right then the left as if searching for something it wasn't till a jolt of pleasure shot through me that caused me to moan loudly as I bucked my hips down on his fingers. "A-again..!" I moaned out loudly.

He smirked and curled his fingers once more brushing against that spot again drawing out yet another loud moan from my lips. "I think you're ready now~" he purred out into my ear. I panted heavily at this, all these new feelings and sensations where doing a number on my body. I practically whined when I felt him remove his fingers. He chuckled and pecked my lips "don't worry I'll fill you up properly in a minute I promise~" he cooed now as he reached for what I found out a second later was cooking oil. I looked at him confused before he smiled "if I don't use something to slick it up I'll really hurt you this is better than nothing," he informed me causing my cheeks to heat up once more as what he said registered in my mind.

He then poured a generous amount of oil on his erection rubbing it all over before he turned me around so I was bent over the counter now "this position will make it easier on you for our current place," he told me before he lined himself up with my entrance, rubbing the head over it slowly teasingly before he slowly started to push in. The pain was incredible it felt like he was splitting me in two and it was at that moment that I thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. "Don't worry you'll start to feel good soon I promise…" he murmured into my ear as he kept pushing his huge length into my entrance, he started to place butterfly kisses over my neck and back.

He didn't stop till he was fully sheathed inside me. I panted heavily I was in so much pain I was starting to wonder just why people had sex all the time. I was relieved when Kirishima gave me time to adjust to his huge girth waiting for me to tell him to move. After a few minutes I grunted "m-move…" I told him, it still hurt but we couldn't stay like this all night being in the kitchen and all someone could come in at any time. He leaned in once more and captured my lips in a searing kiss as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in the action had me crying out in pain and slight pleasure which was swallowed by his mouth as he continued to kiss me. "F-fuck..!" I all but screamed now, my choice in words clearly surprising the red head who like the others had never heard me swear before I made a point of never doing it but this was an exception.

He growled out against my ear now biting down roughly, but not enough to cause me to bleed, on my ear before he whispered huskily in my ear, "god it's so god damn sexy when you swear…" I blushed at this trying to hide my face from him. "Don't hide from me," he said now slightly cooing as he continued to thrust into me and it didn't take long for me to start enjoying it fully the pain melting away to be replaced with nothing but pleasure.

"Hnnnnmmm..! Fuck…m-more E-Eijirou!" I all but screamed now as I pushed back against his hips needing more wanting more as he adjusted his thrusts a little aiming for my sweet spot. He growled as my cry turned him on that much more making his thrusts get that much more aggressive now. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm now as he pounded into me so rough that the counter was complaining at the strain we put it under.

He gave one particularly hard thrust that hit my prostate which had me seeing stars and with a mighty cry of "EIJIROU~!" I came hard all over the counter unknowingly in the height of my orgasm I'd released some electricity that shocked Kirishima though luckily it wasn't enough to leave me out of it but it did make him cry out in surprise and slight pain.

I panted heavily as I came down from my high while he continued to pound into me to reach his own climax; my tightening walls around him brought him closer and closer to that euphoric feeling as they spasmed from my own orgasm. I used the last of my strength to push back on and tighten my muscles just enough that I brought him over the top and with a cry of "D-Denki!" he came hard inside me.

We panted together as we rested against the counter while we both got our breath back. "T-that was amazing…" I panted out my cheeks getting hot as I thought about what we had just done and in the kitchen no less. I'd never be able to look at the kitchen properly again every time I was in here I'd remember doing this with Kirishima.

He smiled and kissed my tenderly "yeah it was…" he murmured softly nuzzling into my neck a little "you don't regret it..?" he asked softly. I quirked a brow at him now and shook my head. A smile graced his lips and he started to place kisses over my cheeks now "I'm glad cause I have no plans to let you get away," he said matter-of-factly.

I chuckled at this and nuzzled him back "we should really leave the kitchen…" I mumbled and he nodded "unfortunately I don't think I can walk at the moment…" I added shyly. I saw his cheeks heat up now and it was amusing to see so much red on his face. Kirishima gently moved me so I was sitting and he grabbed my boxers slipping them back on before quickly disposing of my pants and shirt so they wouldn't be found in the morning by our fellow students. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and heading back towards his room for the night.

Once inside he laid me on the bed like I was a precious bundle which made me smile. He glanced up at the clock and grinned "I'm just in time it's not quite hit midnight yet," he commented causing me to look up at the time to see that there was just a couple of minutes left till the end of the day. "Kaminari will you be my valentine?" he asked earnestly.

I blushed deep red at this and nodded "today and always," I commented with a smile laughing a little when he all but dived at me smashing our lips together once more. I got lost in the moment and as soon as our lips parted once more for air I added, "I love you Kirishima…" I then realised just what I said and that we'd just got together and it was far, far too early for the L word. I blushed heavily and looked away spluttering "g-god…that wasn't mean to c-come out…"

I was not expecting the reaction that I got from him though as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him as he once again captured my lips in a heated kiss before he murmured against my lips, "I love you too Kaminari." I huge blush covered my cheeks now and I buried my face in his neck shyly. He chuckled at this and hugged me tight "now and for ever," he added softly.

A/N: it's finally done can't believe I've worked so hard to get three chapters done in one day xD I hope you all like this little one-shot next will be BakuDeku valentines one-shot!


	2. BakuDeku

Confessing Is Always Nerve Wracking But Can Lead To Great Things!

A/N: So I'm back with my first ever BakuDeku and I have to say I'm a little nervous writing my bad boy ahah xD I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot and a big thank you to Nina3491 for the plot I absolutely love it and hope I do you proud for one of your OTPS! Please R&R!

Bakugo's POV

Today was February fourteenth, Valentine's day, and it was starting to grate on me as I watched the damn nerd all day he got showered in valentine's day cards, love confessions, love letters, homemade pastries and chocolates. Since when did the damn nerd get so fucking popular with the girls in our school?!

A low growl left my lips as I watched him pull out yet more cards, love letters and chocolates from his locker causing my mood to dive once more I was beyond pissed off by this turn of events. I turned away from that damn shitty nerd and headed to class my glare being enough to stop anyone from approaching me what so ever which was fine with me, once in the class room I took my seat and glared at the door way waiting for that shitty nerd to walk in.

It took maybe five more minutes before an embarrassed looking nerd walked into the classroom clutching a stack of Valentine's day cards, this made me angrier still because the damn shitty nerd was showing off all his cards but as it turned out he was simply giving everyone in their class a card, when he reached me he handed me my card and then leaned in to whisper that my card is special because, he wrote something on the back. I quirked a brow as he moved on to give the rest of his cards out and I glanced at the back of the card reading just what it was that was wrote there and what was it? It was a love confession while asking me if I felt the same way to go to the school entrance after class. I glanced at the damn nerd as he handed out the last of his cards to our classmates.

After class I left the classroom after watching that shitty nerd leave, I followed at a much slower pace which proved to be a bad decision on my part as when I got closer to the to the gates what did I see? But some blonde bimbo standing in front of MY nerd ad confessing her love for him, I let out a loud growl at this and stormed over to the two, I'd had enough of this crap all day girls fawning all over him like he wasn't someone else's he'd always belonged to me and only to me.

Fed up with the day in general I stormed over to MY nerd and pushed the dumb bimbo out the way and grabbed his chin pulling him in for a deep kiss making sure that she could see it before pulling back and rounding on her "who told you that you could try and steal my things from me?!" I yelled at her scaring he so much I swear she nearly pissed herself. "Don't touch that which belongs to someone else or I swear I'll kill you!" I snarled out not caring about anything but protecting my shitty nerd. When she'd ran off to I turned to look at my damn shitty nerd and answered the question that he'd wrote on that confession "of course I feel the same way shitty nerd…" I told him seriously.

His face showed shock before a beaming smile graced his lips as he boldly pulled me in for another kiss to which I returned allowing my hands to go to his huge bubble butt kneading the round globes gaining me soft moans that slipped from his lips which turned me on. I let out a feral growl and took his hand in mine leading him to behind a bush and pushing him down. "K-Kacchan..?" he voiced nervously.

I straddled his hips and quirked a brow "you don't want to?" I asked him now and he shook his head to tell me that it wasn't that he didn't want to do it, his flushing cheeks glanced around us nervously and I smirked "scared of getting caught eh?" I asked with a smirk "that's part of the fun~" I teased him as I captured his lips in a searing kiss not giving him time to think about it. My hands now travelled under his shirt to feel stomach and chest making sure to rub my fingers over his nipples loving the gasp that escaped his lips.

I continued to play with his nipples as my free hand moved down to undo his pants freeing his already half hard cock, I smirked and nibbled on his ear lobe "someone's excited even though they didn't want to do it outside~" I teased huskily in his ear. I teasingly trailed a finger up the underside of his erection from base to tip then back down again causing him to buck into my hand making my smirk widen now. I pulled his pants and boxers down so they were around his ankles now. He kicked them off and then wrapped them around my waist as I settled myself down between his legs now, I lifted my fingers to his lips "suck," I told him and he eagerly took my digits into his mouth and started to suck on them vigorously.

I watched him suck and lick at each digit getting them all wet and I felt my own erection twitch in my pants and I decided I couldn't wait any longer than I had to, to be in that tight heat that was my nerds entrance. I pulled my fingers from his mouth and flipped the smaller male onto his stomach so I had easy access to his entrance. I wasted no time in slipping the first finger past his tight rings of muscles, it was surprisingly loose in there for what should have been my nerds first time I quirked a brow at this "is my little nerd a big pervert that likes to play with himself~?" I teased now looking up at his cheeks that were now deep red all the way to his ears and neck. I smirked clearly hitting the nail on the head with my assumption. "Do you play with yourself while thinking of having my big fat cock shoved deep inside you~?" I asked huskily now.

Deku whimpered a little at this and I chuckled "what a naughty, naughty boy eh what would all you precious friends do if they learned of this little bit of information eh~? Do you think that Iida, Kirishima or Ochaco would be able to look you in the eye again if they ever found out about your fantasy~?" I asked smugly now gaining me another whimper and a 'no don't tell anyone!' from him. I chuckled at this and promptly added the second finger starting to scissor them stretching him as I thrust them in and out of him. "I wouldn't want to give them any erotic thoughts of my little nerd anyway…" I mumbled more to myself than to him though I was sure he'd heard it as his cheeks flared once more.

I quickly added the third and final finger making sure to spread his hole as much as possible so as to not hurt him too much. When he started to moan lightly at my ministrations I decided it was enough and removed my fingers gaining me whine from him at the loss. It was then as I gazed down at his bubble butt that I decided to surprise him and bent down to bury my face between his cheeks delving my tongue into his entrance thrusting it in and out before licking the puckered hole gaining me a surprised gasp followed by moans at my actions. I smirked against his hole as my hands moved up to grab those perfect perky globes to pull them apart to give me better access to his puckered entrance.

I continued to stretch his hole with my tongue thrusting it in as far as I could eliciting more and more moans from my precious little nerd. When I deemed him prepared enough I pulled away and moved to bite onto one of those round globes roughly leaving an imprint of my teeth on it I then undone my pants and pulled my erection out before moving to sit up patting my lap "come here, this position should make it a little easier on you," I told him and he shyly did as I told him crawling over to me before sitting on my lap. "Good boy~" I purred out bringing him down for a kiss before lining his entrance up with my erection and slowly guiding him down. Despite my brash and rough personality and treatment of the nerd during everyday life I knew just how important it was for at least the first few times to be gentle or I could seriously damage him.

He cried out in pain as he impaled himself on my erection, I kissed him once more and used my hands to rub up and down his back in a soothing manner. It seemed to work as his cries became small whimpers and whines as he sunk down till I was fully sheathed inside him. "F-fuck D-Deku…you're too t-tight..! too h-hot..!" I moaned out burying my face in his neck doing everything that I could to not just thrust into him. After a few more moments he started a slow pace to get used to the movement and I let him do his thing placing my hands on those perky globes of his kneading them as he started to pick up the pace now.

It doesn't take long for him to set a particularly fast pace now, I laid on the grass completely to give him more freedom as he started to bounce on my dick, the scene was so erotic I could feel myself getting bigger all the while he was riding me. We shifted slightly in our positions and as he brought himself back down he let out a rather loud moan and I knew then that I'd gotten his prostate. I smirked and made sure that I hit it with every drop as I started to thrust upwards meeting him with perfect timing meeting him each time he dropped back down on me. He started to moan uncontrollably now as a wave of pure pleasure crashed over him with each thrust. "Bite onto something…" I told him before holding out my arm so he could bite my wrist "don't want anyone c-coming out to find out w-what the noise is…" I added and he nodded taking my wrist in his hand and biting down roughly as I moved the other now to pump his erection in time with each thrust to which tipped him over the edge as he came hard over his stomach and my hand.

My wrist was released from his mouth now as he panted heavily but I was not done yet I still hadn't come, I laid him down on the grass getting between his legs once more I lifted his legs up over my shoulders lining myself up with his entrance once more I entered him in one quick hard thrust. I started a fast pace holding nothing back as I slammed into him hard and fast the feel of his hot wet cavern spasming around my cock as he was still reeling from his orgasm was feeling like heaven as well. After a few more hard thrust I buried myself deep inside him as came hard spilling my seed and filling him up as I leaned in to bite onto his throat roughly sucking on the spot making sure to leave a big red mark that would surely bruise to show all those bitches that he was off the market. I moaned out rather loudly as I rode out my orgasm before pulling out and laying beside him trying to get my breath back. I looked beside me to see my shitty nerd almost asleep on the grass no pants or boxers on and cum smeared over his stomach with a little on his shirt.

I shook my head but a smile still worked its way on my face, it was an odd facial expression on me I wasn't used to smiling out of pure bliss and I'd make sure that no one ever saw such a thing luckily Deku was practically asleep. I grabbed his pants and boxers and slipped them back on as best as I could with an almost unconscious body to deal with then fixed myself, I got up and picked up my shitty nerd bridal style and did my best to get to my room without being seen luckily it was quite dark out by the time I'd finished fucking his brains out. Luckily I got there without any issues and once inside I stripped my shitty nerd to his boxers before placing him on the bed going to the bathroom for a wet cloth to clean his stomach before stripping myself and getting into bed pulling the covers over the pair of us I pulled him in close before closing my eyes and letting sleep claim me.

The End!

A/N: my first BakuDeku fic is complete! I hope that Bakugo was in character for at least most of the fic! The next fic will be IidaDeku~ thank you for reading this little on-shot of mine~


	3. IidaDeku

Cupcakes And Movie Night Can Lead To More

A/N: So I'm back again with my first ever IidaDeku fanfic! Plot given to me by Nina3491 I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot! In this fic Iida's big bro will have been hurt by Stain still but he was only minor injuries. Please R&R!

Iida's POV

Today was February fourteenth, Izuku and I had plans to watch movies all day together neither of us having a date for the day. I was too chicken to confess to my small green haired friend, I let out a tiny sigh that went unnoticed by my friend as we continued to watch The Black Panther movie.

As we happily watched the movie chatting about certain scenes I heard the front door open and in came my big brother, he noticed Izuku sitting next to me and a devious smirk wound its way on his lips "you never told me you had such a cute boyfriend, Tenya~" he teased causing both Izuku and me to blush uncontrollably.

We spluttered before shouting "w-we're not like that!" to which Tensei laughed lightly walking over to ruffle my hair affectionately tucking something lightly under his arm as he moved to Izuku and shook his hand.

"I simply thought you were, what with how much you talk about Izuku and all~ ahh how rude of my I'm Tensei Iida, Tenya's big brother it's a pleasure to meet you Izuku~" he commented making us both blush once more and making me want to just curl up and die as my big brother told Izuku stuff I didn't want him to know. It was so embarrassing! I chanced a glance at my green haired friend seeing him blushing all adorably like that and shyly taking my brothers hand to shake it politely I felt my heart swell. Before I could speak up Tensei let go of Izuku's hand and straightened up "here Tenya eat these~" he told me handing me some cupcakes.

I quirked a brow at this but took them "Thanks Tensei~" I called out looking them over, noticing that they were passionfruit cupcakes, so I wouldn't have to look Izuku in the eyes just yet not sure how that would go after what my brother had said. I noticed when looking at the cupcakes that they were fruit flavoured, after a deep breath I turned to Izuku "want some?" I asked and he nodded his blush still there but it was dying down now. I smiled at him and opened the packet handing him one and taking one for myself. When I bit into it I immediately liked the taste and hungrily devoured it glancing at him I noticed that he too was enjoying the cupcake, it didn't take us long to eat them all.

Not long after finishing the last one I started to feel hot very hot I wanted nothing more than to just strip down to my boxers but I couldn't with my current company, glancing beside me I noticed that he was struggling with the same feeling as me as he tried to fan himself to cool down. This had me raising a brow in question, was this something to do with the cupcakes that we'd just eaten? I picked up the packet and looked at the back reading the ingredients. There seemed to be nothing sinister with the ingredients, as I went to put the pack back down I happened to notice what looked like a warning notice and so I read it out loud "Warning…contains a powerful aphrodisiac," I read out and then it clicked. "A-ahhhhmmm Izuku…we should ahhhmm you know relieve ourselves… you can use the guest room and I'll go to mine…" I voiced nervously.

When I turned to look at him to see if he was going to do what I'd suggested I was absolutely surprised and shocked when I saw him simply stripping himself moving his hand down his slender body till they reached his erection as he wrapped his fingers around it starting to pump it roughly in his need to get off. I did my best not to stare at him as I stood up to go to my room but a very needy Izuku grabbed my arm and when I looked at him his eyes were greedily staring at my crotch. I was then surprised once more when he pulled me to him successfully making me land on the couch next to him as he then started to work on freeing my erection. When his eyes landed on my cock he let out a low moan "this will make me feel a lot better~" he moaned out hungrily as his eyes never left my erection.

Before I could respond to this to stop him doing something that he'd regret when the aphrodisiac wore off, he was between my legs with his mouth on my cock. My mind was blank the only thing registering was the pleasure that I was receiving from that mouth on my erection and I wasn't about to pull away now as he worked skilfully on my length. I ran my hands through his hair before fisting them at the back of his head so I could fuck his mouth which he seemed to enjoy. I was getting so lost in the feeling of receiving what I was sure would be the best blow job of my life. Izuku worked his tongue skilfully around my length swirling it around the head before tonguing the slit bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. He could obviously tell that I was close as he smirked around my length before taking me in deep into his throat as his hand moved to fondle my balls the finishing touch that drove me over the edge was when he started to hum around my appendage, I let out a rather loud moan as I came hard into his throat and he wasted no time in swallowing as he pulled away from my cock letting it slip from his mouth with a loud pop.

Naturally I thought that, that would be that but I was thoroughly wrong when the greenette looked up at me hungrily climbing up onto my lap now "Iida~" he cooed out now his face so close to mine I could see all those adorable freckles perfectly "won't you prepare me with those long fingers of yours~?" he asked huskily. I gulped and simply nodded not trusting my voice at this moment, not wasting a moment he took my hand and brought my fingers to his lips licking each digit before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them wantonly. When he deemed them wet enough he removed them and gave me a look that was hot and heavy with need and I needed no more encouragement as he turned over onto all fours raising that perfect bubble butt in the air giving me one hell of a view.

I moved my fingers to that perfect perky ass running a finger teasingly around his puckered hole then pushing one in too eager to wait for him to adjust I started to thrust it in and out of him soon I added the second finger starting to scissor him stretching him as I curled my fingers searching for that spot that would have him seeing stars. After a few more moments of searching he let out a rather loud moan and I knew I'd found it I made sure that my fingers hit that spot with each thrust and added the third and final finger. When he was a moaning mess below me I deemed him as prepared enough and I pulled out my fingers gaining me a whimper at the loss. I positioned myself behind him lining myself up with his entrance, I rubbed the head against his hole teasingly "ready?" I asked him to which he grunted a 'yes' and so without further ado I pushed into him.

He let out a few noises of obvious pain at the intrusion to which I rubbed soothing circles to his hips as I continued to push in till I was balls deep inside him. I stilled to let him get used to my girth as I felt like I was in heaven he was so tight and hot it was hard not to cum again right then and there but I managed to control myself. When he pushed back slightly I grunted and took it as a sign that he was ready, I started a fast and hard pace pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in and repeating the motion a few more times drawing out more moans from him. The aphrodisiac was clearly doing its job as he was feeling more pleasure than pain now and so I let go starting to slam into him as hard and fast as I could and from the loud moans I knew that he too was enjoying the roughness. "I-Iida…use your q-quirk..!" he moaned out "t-then we c-can…s-see how fast y-you…can go..!" he added before moaning loudly so loudly I was sure my brother could hear us but I wasn't about to stop.

I let out a rather loud growl before activating my quirk just as he wished and continued to pound him roughly into the couch. Izuku's moans got louder and louder now as I repeatedly hit that sweet spot deep inside him, he reached behind him to grab his ass pulling his globes apart now to so I could thrust in deeper as well as pushing himself back against me meeting me thrust for thrust. "F-fuck Izuku..! I-I'm close..!" I moaned out loudly grabbing his hips roughly as I pounded his tight little hole.

"M-Me too~!" he cried out now, his face buried deep into a cushion his mouth gaping open as his ass got a thorough pounding his hole started to twitch around my erection and I snaked a hand around to grab his erection pumping him in time with my thrusts the added stimulation to my rough pace tipped him over the edge and he came hard all over the couch his spasming walls brought me over the edge a couple of thrusts afterwards as I spilled my seed while buried deep inside him. I slumped over the smaller male panting heavily. As we came down from our high and we got most of the drug from our bodies we looked around and it was then that I realised we'd broken the couch, this was going to be an awkward conversation with my parents. I grumbled a little and got off Izuku not wanting to suffocate him seeing that he was tired but still not quite satisfied as he was soon hard once more but knowing there's no way we could stay here I stood still naked and picked him up bridal style before heading to my room trying to think of an excuse for the sofa while I was at it.

When I placed the adorable freckled boy on my bed jolting him from his nap he looked up at me more awake than a moment before and it quickly turned hungry, before continuing our previous actions I looked down at him the love clear in my eyes "Izuku will you be my valentine?" I asked finally having done what we had I thought the shyness was stupid.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me down for a fevered kiss "Of course I'd only ever let you see me like this," he replied now kissing my lips once more "I'm glad you finally asked~" he added with an endearing smile. I needed no more words as I dived in for another kiss before quickly continuing where we'd left off.

The End!

A/N: it's finally finished! Ahh I had rather a lot of fun writing this I do love Iida and IidaDeku! The next fic will be TodoDeku~ I hope to see you all again for the next edition~


	4. TodoDeku

Confessing Is Good For The Soul And The Body

A/N: I am back with my first ever TodoDeku fic! I'm excited to give this ship a go I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot. Prompt was given to me by the amazing Nina3491! Please R&R!

Todoroki's POV

I was walking down the street with a bubbly freckled teen beside me, everyone in school had figured out my feelings for said boy apart from him to my dismay and today of all days valentine's day I had the one person I wanted more than anything but I couldn't say a word about my feelings not wanting to destroy the friendship I had with him. I'd invited him over to my place for the day there being no one I had wanted to spend my day with and I saw the confusion in his eyes as he'd clearly seen all the invites I'd gotten from girls from all years that I'd turned down each one and he clearly wondered just why I had chosen to invite him than one of them but there was no way I could tell him without giving away my deepest secret.

It was just my bad luck that we happened across a villain on our way home and not just any villain but my supposed older brother Touya though he went by the name Dabi now, and of course he came straight towards us when he saw us walking by a smirk on his lips "well, well I was bored with nothing better to do figured I'd cause some havoc~ but I think I have a better idea now~" he almost purred out as he strode over to Izuku and wrapped his arm around him. "You know you sure are cuter up close little Izuku Midoriya~" he cooed out. I let out a small growl as he continued to hit on the poor greenette who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You know Izuku you should really join the league of villains~ you'd be treated very well~" he said with a smirk looking him up and down "I'm sure even Shigaraki would like you if you came to our side~" I was about to say something to get that stupid brother of mine away from the person I loved but he beat me to it once more. "Hey Shoto~ have you kissed the new symbol of peace yet~?"

I lost my ability to talk at that question, just how well had he watched us how much did they know about us and if they were watching us maybe they were watching the others what if they tried to kidnap someone again like they did with Bakugo. However my thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind when I saw what Dabi was going to do next he leaned in close and was about to capture those oh so kissable lips on the greenette and I couldn't have that. I charged at the villain pushing him away from my Deku "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HIM FILTHY SCUM!" I screamed angrily glaring at him causing the other to smirk "If you so much as lay a single finger on him I swear I'll make you regret it!" I snarled flaring the fire on my left side flaring in warning.

Dabi raised a brow at my reaction and smirked once more before lifting up a hand to wave "well I'm out~ have fun kids~" he called out as he turned around and swiftly left. I let my fire disappear and panted as my anger started to dissipate. There was no words shared between Izuku and I on the way to my place we were completely silent till we'd entered the house.

I couldn't hide it anymore after Dabi's tactics I needed to tell him just how I felt. "Deku…" I said before taking a deep breath gaining the others attention I quickly dived in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, when we parted I continued "I need to tell you something…" I told him before pausing seeing him look serious now I took another breath before continuing "I love you, I always have since that time at the festival where you got me to use my fire powers," I confessed a flush rising to my cheeks. Chancing a look at him I saw his cheeks were a deeper red all the way to his ears. To my surprise the only reply I got from the smaller male was him leaning in to capture my lips once more.

I needed no more invitation as I kissed him back eagerly wrapping my arms around his waist so I could lead him to my bedroom without needing to separate. Once in my room I gently pushed him down onto my bed before climbing on top of him and claiming his lips once more. I couldn't wait any longer as I burned his clothes off his body careful of course not to burn his body. I heard him gasp as the fire lightly licked his body while his clothes disintegrated and I chuckle left my lips as I started to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck continuing to his chest where I continued to trail kiss till I reached a dusty pink nipple. I licked, nipped and bite the sensitive nub making sure to roll it between my teeth gaining me some delicious moans from his lips.

"T-Todoroki…y-your clothes…" he whined out and I chuckled pulling away from him enough to slip the clothes from my body. He seemed happy now and ran his hands lightly up and down my body. "Much better…" he mumbled shyly as his cheeks lit up. I chuckled and moved to sit between his legs leaning into tease him once more trailing kisses down his stomach towards his now aching erection. I smirked and continued down till I reached his pubes I then placed a kiss to the head of his cock before lightly nibbling on the shaft eliciting even more delicious noises from him. I then moved to bite down roughly on his inner thigh sucking on the sensitive flesh making sure to leave a nice big red mark that would bruise tomorrow. When I pulled back I reached into my draws and pulled out lube and a condom. "H-have you done…t-this before..?" he asked nervously now at my obvious preparation.

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. "Of course not its actually embarrassing my elder sister knew of my feelings and made sure that I was prepared in case things ever got this far…" I told him honestly a slight blush on my own cheeks. I heard a loud sigh of relief from my new lover. "This is my first time," I told him to make sure that he knew I hadn't touched anyone else; he smiled and pulled me down for a kiss.

When we pulled away for air I grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on my fingers, Izuku lifted his legs up so I had better access to his hole; I rubbed a finger around his entrance teasingly before pushing it and thrusting it slowly into him. When he seemed used to that I added another finger starting to scissor him stretching him for what was to come. I curved my fingers searching for the spot inside him that I knew would have him moaning like a whore, when he let out a loud moan I knew I found the right spot, I made sure to keep hitting that spot with each thrust of my fingers as I stretched him. Soon I added the third and final finger making sure to still hit that special spot deep inside him.

When I had him moaning and writhing beneath me with just my fingers I deemed him as prepared enough and withdrew my fingers with gained me a whine from him, I smirked at this "don't worry I'll fill you up good and proper in a minute~" I told him grabbing the lube and condom, I ripped the packet and slipped the rubber over my erection picking the lube up once more I pour a generous amount on my erection. I lined myself up with his entrance placing his legs over my shoulders I leaned over to capture his lips in a searing kiss hoping to distract him from the pain as I entered him. When fully sheathed inside him I paused to let him adjust to my large girth waiting until he told me to move to start a relatively slow pace not wanting to hurt him.

"T-Todoroki…f-faster…h-harder!" he moaned out now which spurred me on even more as I now started to thrust into him harder and faster than before angling my thrusts to where I knew I'd hit that sweet spot deep inside him, I was instantly rewarded with incredibly loud moans that bordered on screams as I roughly pounded him into my mattress. "I-I'm close..!" he moaned out now as he wrapped his legs around my waist to make sure I got as deep as possible.

"M-me too..!" I moaned out knowing that I wouldn't be able to last much longer just the thought of me having sex with Izuku was enough for me to almost cum. "Let's cum together!" I told him eagerly to which he nodded and my thrusts became more erratic. When I felt that I was about to burst I snuck a hand around his leg to stroke his previously neglected erection the added stimulation tipped him over the edge and we came together screaming each-others names as we unconsciously released our quirks blowing the roof off the house.

I faintly heard the door to my room open but wasn't till a heard "SHOOOOTOOOO!" that I realised my dad was home. When I turned still buried balls deep in my gorgeous and panting lover to see a very angry and sleepy Endeavor standing in my door way I realised we had to have woke him up.

I shrugged my shoulders turned back to my boyfriend and kissed him lovingly pulling out of him I slipped the condom off tying it at the end before chucking in the bin and grabbing the covers pulling them over Izuku so my father's shitty eyes couldn't see his naked body. "Are you going to stand there all night?" I asked irritably now glaring at him clearly telling him to get the fuck out I didn't care what he thought about my new relationship. After a moment or two he eventually left us alone.

I got up and moved to my draws to grab a t-shirt walking to the bed and sat down handing it to my very tired boyfriend. "wear this I mean I burned yours and all when you're up for going home I'll lend you some bottoms and take you home," I told him "for now get some sleep," I added softly gaining me a soft smile as he sat up awkwardly to put on the t-shirt before laying back down to get some sleep. I leaned in to kiss his forehead whispering "happy Valentine's day~"

The End!

A/N: finally done lol ahh I'm not sure I'm too happy with my portrayal for Todoroki hopefully I'll improve the more I write him. The next edition which will be the last of the Valentine's fics will be BakuKami!


	5. BakuKami

Sex Between Friends Can Form Unbreakable Bonds

A/N: so this will be my first BakuKami fanfic I'm rather excited to start this one-shot the lovely prompt was given to me by Nina3491. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! Please R&R!

Kaminari's POV

A lot had happened in my life in the last few months for instance Bakugo had ruined me for everyone else I was now not attracted to women I couldn't go to any other male for a fuck it had to be Bakugo. You see all those months ago when Bakugo pulled me behind the bush after he'd been kidnapped by the League of Villains, he fucked me hard and fast which had me releasing my quirk. When I was back to my usual self Bakugo had explained to me the reasons why after the ordeal he hadn't wanted to lose his virginity before he died and had chosen me.

Now when I get aroused at any point I can't cum without thinking of him pounding my ass and having something in my ass this led to me spending a lot more time around him and Kirishima and to my current predicament, I had ordered a huge dildo that I gathered had to be around the same size as Bakugo's and it came this morning just in time for Valentine's day. I wasn't even interested in girls anymore, Mineta who had been my partner in crime when chasing girls had been asking me to help him out getting some skirt and was starting to notice that I had lost interest in them and questioned why.

So here I was in my room on February fourteenth on all fours with a huge dildo shoved in my ass with me imagining that it was actually Bakugo shoved deep into my ass. The next thing I knew someone had kicked my door in and then I heard "oi stupid Pikachu entertain me dumb Kirishima is busy!" I froze in that moment slowly turning around to now see a shocked Bakugo staring at me.

"I-it's not what it l-looks like..!" I practically screamed now body frozen in place as we just stared at each other while my ass was still pointed towards him the huge dildo still firmly placed in my anus.

He laughed softly at this now "did you not get enough last time?" he asked with a cocky smirk while leaning against the door frame while I sat there absolutely speechless.

After a few moments I pouted that he was teasing me about this when it was all caused by HIM. "It's all your fault! It's your fault that I'm not attracted to girls anymore! It's your fault that I can't cum without thinking about being fucked by you! It's your fault that I can't cum without putting things in my ass! It's your fault I had to go out and buy a big dildo that's around the size of your big fat cock!" I all but shouted pout remaining in place not liking the fact that he was teasing me about something that was caused because he didn't want to die a virgin.

He smirked wider now stepping into my room and shutting the door behind him. He stalked up to me like a lion stalking its prey "then shall I reward you~?" He asked when he stood in front of me before bringing his hand down to spank my ass hard which drew out a loud moan from my lips with a gasp of surprise. "I think I should~" he added now moving to grab the toy as he started to roughly fuck me with it. I moaned out loudly burying my face in my pillow ass in the air. "Is this enough for you~?" he asked with a throaty chuckle as he rammed the toy into my prostate causing me to cry out loudly in pleasure before I shook my head glancing behind me at the blonde.

"N-no I need you..!" I all but begged him "n-need your b-big fat c-cock…" I moaned out as he started to thrust the toy in and out of my hole again. He smirked and spanked me once more before he started to remove his clothes and climbing on the bed behind me.

"Good boy~" he cooed now and removed the toy from my ass which had me whining at the sudden loss. He smirked at this and spanked me again "you're such a little slut aren't you Kaminari~?" he asked with a chuckle as he watched my twitching hole. "You want something better than a toy~?" he asked with a chuckle "beg for it~" he told me now.

I whined and whimpered as he refused to enter me straight away. "B-Bakugo…p-please…I w-want your big f-fat cock shoved…i-inside my a-ass..!" I begged him now pushing my ass upwards and wiggling it in front of his face. He snarled at this and grabbed my ass roughly wasting no time in thrusting into me. I moaned loudly as he started to pound me into the mattress his thrusts as unforgiving as the very first time, it was exactly what I needed as I pushed back on his erection trying to take him deeper with each thrust.

He changed his angle slightly and with the next thrust hit my prostate dead on. I moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tightly as he abused my hole making me see stars. "God Kaminari your ass is swallowing my dick! You're so slutty down here!" he growled out as his thrusts got rougher and rougher, he then moved a hand from my ass and grabbed my hair pulling my head backwards so he could capture my lips in a rough dominating kiss. "You're mine now Kaminari, everything about you is mine!" he growled out possessively and I could do nothing but moan out at his actions.

"F-fuck B-Bakugo..! I think I-I'm going to c-cum..!" I moaned out as he pounded my hole, his hold on me tightened once more and his used the hand still buried in my hair to pull my entire body upwards so he could thrust even deeper inside me. I came hard over my stomach and the sheets calling out his name as I did. He snarled moving his hands to wrap around my body now keeping me upright as he leaned into bite roughly on the flesh between my neck and shoulder sucking on the spot roughly to leave a mark there claiming me as his. He buried himself deep inside me before spilling his seed, my spasming walls milking him.

He pulled out and laid me on the bed before getting under the covers with me, he pulled me to his chest and started to run his hands through my hair "you belong to me now right stupid Pikachu?" he asked and I nodded snuggling into him "good if I find you cheating on me I hope you'll be prepared to die," he growled out into my ear making me smile as I kissed his chest.

"They day I cheat on you will be the day I kill myself," I told him affectionately which caused him to snort but he said nothing more just tightened his arms around me as we closed our eyes ready to sleep in each-other's arms. I smiled more "I love you Bakugo…" I mumbled out now when I didn't get a reply I guessed that the other was sleeping and that was alright as my cheeks were bright red at the confession.

The End!

A/N: finally complete! Had some laptop troubles today so I'm glad I could finally get it this complete and post it! I hope you liked this one-shot next planned fic will be an Endeavor one~


End file.
